The One High Five That Ruined it All
by Strobelight1234
Summary: After a whole day of playing Custom Stories for a contest, Pewdiepie comes up onto the last one of the day. However, this Custom Story seems real, too real... Now he'll have to find his way out with his new and old friends. Rated T. Now before you go off on me I know there are a ton of fanfics like this... The story will explain the title near the end. There 2 other sequels.
1. Chapter 1

Pewdie woke up with a start, his heart on his sleeve. Today, he was going to be playing his bro's custom stories to see who will win for his contest. After grabbing breakfeast and taking it to his desk he sat down and logged on his computer, quickly booting up Amnesia.

After playing all but one he looked at the last title. He was still petrified from the other custom stories but he knew he'd calm down soon, he then clicked on it and began to play. Then suddenly, all around him everything vanished from his sight, he was then met with darkness...

Katelyn was frantically trying to fix some minor details. After all her custom story wouldn't be complete without final details. Having only two second breaks to take a swig of soda, last minute changes was not on her plan but she hadn't been able to fix it yesterday. Then, in a blink of an eye. Her monitor flashed a blinding light started sucking her into the screen like a vacumn cleaner. And with the light fading away, she had vanished into thin air.

She landed with a "thud!" on her back. It took her a few moments to catch her breath before she sat up. It was significantly darker in the room than home. She looked around,her eyes grew wide. She knew this room, it was a room in her custom story. Reaching to touch the wall she gasped when it was solid.

"N-no way, it's not possible!" She shrieked. She then heard a voice coming from nearby,"now what did you do Katelyn? What kind of trouble didja get us in now?" she looked down at her quartz crystal pendulum as it flashed. Then appearing in front of her was a little person with small, angelic wings. He made a little bow and smiled at her facial expression.

"Who are you?" Katelyn exclaimed, the little winged human smiled,"wow you sure are stupid, its me Pako!" Katelyn's jaw went to the floor.

"You mean this Pako?" she held out her pendulum necklace, he nodded his head with a grin. She held out her hand for him to stand on, he was almost the length of her palm tall. For a pendulum entity, he sure was tiny. Pako broke the silence,"so where are we?" he looked around. She tiptoed around the room, unsure where to go,"I dunno Pako, can we just find Stephano and try and finish the story? Maybe that's how we escape."

"Alright, start looking around for stuff I'll go look for keys, you go look for ladnanums and sanity potions and maybe even a lantern with oil," Pako ordered, jumping from her hand to look around in drawers. Katelyn watched with astonishment as he managed to open a drawer with a flick of his sword- using it as a crowbar to pry it open. Katelyn looked around in a closet. When she checked there was nothing there, but when she got to the desk, she found the lantern in a cabinet as long as three bottles of oil and a sanity potion. Cramped in the back was what she really wanted, reaching in with her free hand and pulling out the small golden statue.

"Allos Pew-" he stopped immediately,"KATELYN?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Katelyn laughed at his reaction," I don't know how I'm here, my pendulum is actually a little flying thingy!" he chuckled in despite of himself. Pako flew over and landed on Katelyn's shoulder, as if he were a commoner.

"Stephano hey," Pako said as deep as he could, Stephano couldn't move but Katelyn could tell he wanted to smirk at the entity's attempt to be cool. Pako started again," Oh! Hang on I'm gonna show ya guys something really cool, Katelyn set Stephano on Mr. Chair," Katelyn did as instructed and stepped back as Pako then grew about the size of her, looking about a year older than her. His hands pulsated with light. Then, in a flash Katelyn opened her eyes, her expression changed to an astonished one. Stephano was in a human form now! Her jaw once more fell to the floor in shock.

"Holy hell!" Stephano exclaimed, turning to look at what he transformed into,"you've outdone yourself this time you little bug!"

Pako frowned immediately,"I am not a bug! I'm an entity!" Stephano and Kateyn just stared at him as if he'd blown a gasket.

"I will have to say, Pako this is awesome! Now I won't have to carry Stephano!" Katelyn said excitedly.

"Well, let's get going now," Stephano replied,"Besides, you two don't belong in the world of Amnesia." The crowd of three turned to the door, and seeing that it was then unlocked they went through it.

They were met with complete darkness, that was until Katelyn lit the lantern up. It's light illuminated the majority of the small room, empty canvas stands scattered around the floor along with other papers that piled up in corners, yet another desk centered along the wall to their right, multiple bookshelves along the wall perpendicular to the desk. She set the lantern down on the desk and bent down to look through the cabinets.

"Now if I remember correctly, there should be a lever here," Katelyn said, Stephano tapped her shoulder, pushing her aside gently,"I'll get it, just look around on the bookshelves.

"Hang on! Katelyn-gimme that necklace!" Pako commanded. Katelyn narrowed her eyes,"why would I do that?" he folded his arms," so I don't have to stick with you and I can wander on my own to look for more stuff." she shrugged, taking off her necklace and handing it to the entity. She walked to the bookcases, finding one tinderbox. She began to pull out some books to look behind them. Stephano, across the room reached in the cabinet to flip the switch, when he did the room whirred. Stephano and Katelyn exchanged a look of confusion. Out of no where the bookshelf span, encasing Katelyn on the other side. Pako and Stephano both rushed towards the bookshelf that kidnapped their friend.

"Katelyn?!" Stephano called, slamming one fist on the bookshelf to try and break it. The other side rang out a "bang" and then Katelyn's muffled voice behind it,"guys! Sorry! I had no idea that this room was the one with my bookshelf, I think I know how to get out too!"

"Alright, be careful in there, Katelyn, I hope there isn't any bro monsters in there," Stephano replied, backing away from the book-case.

Different place Same time

Pewdie's point of view

Pewdie woke up on the cold hard stone floor. Sitting up he rubbed the back of his head,"What the hell happened there? Did I fall out of Mr. Chair?" he said, trying to see through the darkness. He got up slowly and started groping around looking for a light. Finding a dresser he quickly pulled open the bottom drawer and the other above it. A smile appearing on his face when he found a sanity potion and one tinderbox. Walking a bit further through the room he stopped abruptly.

"Wait a minute!" the swedes eyes grew horrified. Without hesitation he grabbed the dresser again, solid smooth, finished wood met with his fingertips. He started hyperventilating, he couldn't believe that he was actually in the game that gave him so many miniature heart attacks. He ran for the closet near the dresser and opened it then crawled inside, slamming the door behind him. He curled up as far as he could, thinking of a way to escape this nightmare. He blinked and then said to try and comfort himself,"it's just a nightmare, yeah that's it all I have to do is-" he was interrupted by his own gasp. Repeatedly he kept pinching his arm, each time harder than the last pinch. His frown deepened and he gave up, this wasn't a dream as much as he wanted it to be. He shook his head, a whole new Pewdiepie arose within him,"I'm not gonna let some scary game get the best of me, and if I want to get back well I won't get anywhere if I just sit here!" With that the new and determined Felix kicked the door open. After stepping out of the room where he had awoken he was met with a corridor.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Forget being brave!" Pewdie whined, putting one hand on the wall to keep him going straight. As he walked he stopped when he felt something. He squinted his eyes and saw the faint silhouette of a torch, he lit it without a second thought with his only tinderbox. After fifteen seconds of staring blankly at it he smacked his forehead hard,"that was stupid of me! I just wasted my tinderbox," he looked back at the torch.

"I shouldn't waste the torch, maybe I could," he stopped and grabbed the torch handle with both hands and with much effort and muscle, freed the torch from its hold on the wall. He smiled holding the light source in his right hand and then he continued on.

Back In Sweden...

Marzia walked into Pewdie's office, she hadn't heard from him in a while and was shocked when she didn't see him whimpering in front of the computer looking at kittens. She turned her head at the screen, there weren't kittens at all. Actually it looked like there was someone walking in Amnesia.

"Huh, strange I've never seen that kind of monster in-" she screamed seeing the monster was no monster, but it was her boyfriend! She sat on the office chair rapidly. Fixating her right hand on the mouse and her left on the keyboard and tried to control the character. No matter what she tried there was no response. Then, all of a sudden there was a flash, and Marzia's scream echoed through faintly through the house as she too disappeared without a trace.

"Stephano?" Pako groaned,"is she anywhere close to being back? I'm tired of waiting," the little deity had sat on Katelyn's older brother's shoulder now.

"How am I supposed to know?" Stephano answered back complaining. Pako sighed and laid back on Stephano's shoulder. There was a sudden blinding flash that sent both of the guys back onto the floor near the wall, and as the light faded a figure fell out of the light vortex and crashed to the floor. Stephano's eyes widened,"Marzia?! What the hell are you doing here?!" the girl opened her eyes, looking across the room where the voice had come from.

"Wait- you're Stephano? I thought you were a statue though," She said dazed and confused. Stephano smirked," yeah well this little guy here on my shoulder has turned me into a golden human here," she nodded and then they both stood up, Cutiepie finally seeing how tall Stephano actually was in a human state.

"Where's Pewdie?!" Cutiepie demanded, Stephano's eyes widened,"he's here?! Oh no, not Pewdie!" Pako also took on a worried expression. Cutiepie growled, frustrated she grabbed Stephano's arm," you're coming with me! I need you to help me find him and bring him back home!" Stephano stuttered but he was dragged away from the room and into a hallway to search for Pewdie, taking to the left as they left the doorway.

With Katelyn during all of this...

"Alright, Katelyn you got this, it's just a corridor," Katelyn gulped. She bravely took a step into the pitch black darkness, shaking as she walked. Taking a hand to the damp cold slimy wall to guide her to the end.

"Now, if I remember this is where all I have to do is pull the lever at the end," she stopped, torches along the wall were now bearing blue flames that lit up automatically. Breathing a sigh of relief she looked over at her hand, her heart lurching nearly out of her chest when she saw some red goo that seemed to move like it was breathing. Holding in a scream she backed away, only to bump into an upside down corpse of a bro hung by a spider web. She ran for the end, not caring how loud she was. She started hearing things, like voices echoing throughout the hallway. She reached the lever and pulled it rapidly, and started bolting back for the bookshelf door, which started opening. She stopped about a third of the way there and calmed down. Then, out of the silence except for her heavy breathing, came a growl from behind. Turning her head slightly her face flushed of all color and life, her knees started to shake. As the bro monster trudged towards her, mouth gaping open and the clawed hand ready to rip her to shreds as it waddled as quickly as it could to kill her. When it was within 5 feet of her she found her control of her legs and made a run for it, everything else left her mind. It's either run or die. Reaching the bookshelf door she had barely any time to shut it on the bro's face, who turned out to be a poofer. She struggled for air, and after catching her breath she snapped back into realization, Stephano nor Pako were here. Seeing the door partially open she figured they went ahead, so she folllowed through the door. Heading to the left.

Back with Stephano, Marzia, and Pako.

"Marzia, you don't understand, we left my little sister back there! Please, let us go back and get her!" Stephano pleaded, the italian girl shook her head and just dragged Stephano on.

"Um, Ms. Marzia I could go and scout ahead if you need me to," Pako volunteered, Marzia looked over at the little flying entity," how would you do that?" Pako gave her the necklace and told them to wait there, within five minutes, they were seeing a fog like screen in front of them. Bearing on it what Pako was seeing as he looked around.

"That's a really neat trick that bug has," Marzia said, Stephano only nodded in agreement. The screen's image whirred to the left and flew on into a room through a keyhole. It seemed to be a tight fit, but Pako made it through none the less. The image moving with his head. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Stephano and Marzia walked along the hallway that Pako went down. Watching the little entity leave the room and go to the right- the picture fuzzed out completely, the floating screen vanishing. Stephano and Marzia shared concerned expressions and then ran through the hallways to where Pako's last image was. There, waiting for them were two bro monsters, one of the beast held up its human hand. There, struggling to escape his captors fingers was Pako, held in the air by his wings. Marzia let out a scream, Stephano covered her mouth,"you don't want to bring more here do you?!" she shook her head, eyes widened as big as tennis balls. Other bro monsters appeared from behind the first two, Marzia turned pale and her knees started shaking.

"Marzia, run for that big room over there," Stephano whispered. She stared horrified at him," what'll you do Stephano? They'll kill you!" he smirked and with a flick of his wrist, revealed his gold dagger.

"It's not like I'm going down without a damn fight!" Stephano said, a look of confidence and a smile appeared on his face. Marzia nodded slowly and scrambled for the room. A bro waddled toward her but Stephano blocked it's path to Cutiepie.

"Stephano!" two voices called from each side of the great hall. He looked behind him, Katelyn was sprinting up to him with a golden katana in her right hand. And to his left was Pewdie!

"Pewdie! There you are!" Stephano cried,"Katelyn! Nice timing," she gave him a crooked smile as she stood to his right side. Pewdie was met half way by Marzia, who tackled him to the ground in a giant hug. The bro monsters drew closer, reaching for the couple on the stone floor.

"Oh no you don't ya bastard!" Katelyn called out, jumping at the bro and then swinging her sword, slicing a human finger off and making the bro howl in pain. The bro turned toawrds her, Stephano cut in and with one slice of his dagger the bro collapsed onto the floor, a pool of blood appearing beneath it. Marzia and Pewdiepie got up and started running for the room while Stephano and Katelyn tag teamed bros.

"Holy hell! There's too many of them," Katelyn started to say, her arms growing exhausted. She looked over at Stephano, who was taking down bros easily. She turned her head to the left where five new bros were coming after her. Looking to her right there were about seven bros after her head. She readied her katana, taking out a bro that came to close for her comfort. More and more bros crept closer and closer, overwhelming her personal bubble. Katelyn kept stabbing and killing bros but it was to no avail. Every one she would kill would be replaced by more. Then she felt a sharp pain in her side, and then in her back, by second nature she dropped to the floor and covered her neck and head as best as she could, her stomach growing warm from the blood leaking out of the punture wounds.

Stephano saw the group of bros crowding around something, he called for his sister but received no answer. He charged head first at the circle of bros enclosing Katelyn, clearing a path for himself to get to her. As he fought his way through, the other bros tried to claw at him. One of them catching his cheek barely, a long thin line of red ran along his jaw line. A bro pushed him back some more, the other remainder of bros crowded even closer ready to finish off the creator of the mod. Stephano's determination turned into rage, and he took it out on any bro monster who came in his way. Not too long after, he reached Katelyn who was curled up on her side now, her arms had small cuts and her face as well as everywhere else. Her eyes squinted shut, Stephano seeing the other bros he quickly scooped Katelyn up in his free arm and bolted for the room. The remaining bros charged after them.

"Run Stephano! Run like a mother fucker!" Pewdie called, pushing open the giant wooden door, Marzia standing behind him motioning crazily with her hands to hurry up. Stephano forced his feet to move faster, reaching the door he set Katelyn down and helped Pewdie shut the door, set the wooden bar lock on it, and shove bookshelves and trunks in front of it. When they finished they both slumped to the ground in a sigh.

That was until Marzia gasped and kneeled down near Katelyn, and then Stephano saw it.

"Katelyn! What happened?!" Stephano shouted, sitting her up in Mr. Chair.

"Bros... Got me good, didn't they?" Katelyn said, her voice barely a whisper. Pewdiepie backed up, the blood making him feel uneasy. She swallowed hard,"I didn't know pain was real here," she closed her eyes,"now I'm going to die here aren't I?" Stephano shook his head, putting his hands on her shoulders," you're not going to die, not on my watch don't worry we'll find you a ladanananum."

She smiled softly,"well if that's the case, please hurry," Stephano nodded and then began to look around.

"Ahem!" A tiny voice broke the searching,"thanks for rescuing me you rotten bas-" he stopped when he looked at Katelyn, he stopped flying and turned into a teenager size. He grew pale as his face turned to horror.

"Katelyn! What happened?!" he nearly tripped as he bolted towards Mr. Chair. She smiled at the little entity," don't worry about me, you ok Pako?" he nodded his head.

"B-but you're bleeding! Crazily!" Pako stammered with his voice achieving an all new high. He looked down at her and then he shut his eyes tightly and held out both hands.

"What are you doing now you crazy entity?" Katelyn said wearily.

Pako replied between his teeth,"Well if my stone is quartz crystal- I can maybe heal you!" his hands started glowing. Then came a "Boom!" and the pendulum spirit was thrown back with a yelp. immediately, he threw himself onto his feet and dashed back towards Katelyn. Nothing had changed, and a sigh of defeat escaped Pako's throat. Katelyn then patted him on the arm gently," your stone is for expanding the touch of the spirit world..." Pako looked over at her, his eyes piercing daggers,"why didn't you tell me?!" she frowned slightly.

"I tried, now shut up and help them please," Katelyn threw her head backwards onto the back of Mr. Chair. Pako did as he was told and looked around.

"Umm, Stephano?" Pewdie started.

"Not now Pewdie, Katelyn's bleeding really badly right now," Stephano said. Pewdie shot a look at him," Stephano! God damnit I have a fucking Ladananananum! I've tried to tell you for the past 5 minutes!" Stephano looked over at him. Stephano ran over to the swede and nearly hugged the life out of him.

"Pewdiepie! You are awesome!" Pewdie handed him the ladanananum, suprised it wasn't broken due to his hug. Stephano kneeled by the chair, and shook Katelyn lightly. She opened her eyes painfully, her face had grown pale. He fixated her head to stay up straight in one hand and put the bottle of the potion to her lips. She swallowed painfully, sticking her tongue out after swallowing it," eck, that's disgusting." her older brother chuckled," it's not known for its taste I'm afraid." Katelyn smiled up at Stephano tiredly.

"Thanks Stephano," she said closing her eyes and curling up slowly. Stephano handed Pewdie back the bottle,"there's still some in there, I'm going to go look around."

"Hang on Stephano, it's not safe to go alone," Marzia said, picking up Katelyn's katana and the lantern. Stephano narrowed his eyes," you're not coming with me Marzia," she shook her head," We owe you one, besides- like I said it's not safe to go anywhere alone." He sighed, giving up he motioned over his shoulder that she could come along. After they left, Katelyn opened her eyes again, not seeing Stephano or Marzia she sat up rapidly.

"Where's Marzia and Stephano?" she asked a half asleep Pewdie, who just woke up from his own nap.

"They're looking around, calm down." she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're Felix Kjellberg, a.k.a Pewdiepie," she gasped. He nodded,"yeah your point?"

"This is my custom story, kinda explains why I'm here, but I signed in for your contest and such," he nodded his head and said," yeah, and let me say one thing, this is by far the scariest." Her face flushed of all color,"I'm sorry this happened, I had no idea! All I was doing was adding minor details for the final cut." He smiled," don't worry, we'll get out of here."

"Promise me this Pewdie, though this may be the scariest, this custom story can't win anything- got it?" Katelyn demanded.

" Agreed," Pewdie said plainly.

Abruptly, the room went dark on its own and both Pewdie and Katelyn screamed a blood curdling scream simultaneously.

During this with

Marzia & Stephano

"So, we've found only one room that can hide us really well," Marzia said, she was growing impatient. They had been looking for about half an hour now.

"Yeah, but none of the rooms that are good are next to each other," Stephano said, he was about ready to give up as well. They opened the next door, finding a bed inside and two closets with places just waiting to be looted too.

"Thank you Katelyn for your design in custom stories!" Stephano threw his hands in the air. Marzia folded her arms and giggled. They both had a miniature rodeo dance and turned to go back to where they left Felix and Katelyn. As they started they heard two screams ringing out in the darkness. Marzia grew pale, they both knew one of te screams. They both looked at each other rapidly and said At the same time," Pewdie!" and they bolted down the twisted hallways. Adrenaline taking over the both of them.

When they reached the room everything was destroyed, the bookcases thrown onto the floor, Mr. Chair was on his side and missing a leg. Stephano went to Mr. Chair," what happened Mr. Chair?!" Stephano demanded, a tone of worry had settled in.

"The barrels Stephano! They sent the bros and took Pewdie and Katelyn!" Mr. Chair said, slurring the words with his speed of saying them. Stephano patted Mr. Chair's arm. And saw a new hole in the stone wall. He motioned Marzia and they ran into it without thinking about it. Only worried of what the barrels wanted with Katelyn and Pewdie.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with

Pewdie & Katelyn

"P-Pewdie?" Katelyn shivered, her fear of not being able to see where she was going starting to creep in.

"What is it Katelyn?" Pewdie said, he was just as frightened as Katelyn was. She turned her head over to the sound of his voice, they both had blindfolds over their eyes," what do you think they'll do to us?" Pewdie shurgged even though he knew she couldn't see that," I dunno Katelyn, I really don't." The bro actually spoke, his voice deep and cracky," well sugar tits, you're both going to be dead by the end of tonight," Pewdie and Katelyn both shared the same expression, a mentally confused one.

"I think you're sugar tits," Katelyn whispered over to Pewdie.

"Oh gawd, that's disgusting!" Pewdie said, trying to squirm away. Katelyn sighed, giving up from trying to escape. She thought she heard someone mumbling.

"Pewdie? Did you say something?" indeed he was mumbling to himself, he had started twitching a little and was singing," Ring around the rosey, pocket full of poseys ashes ashes we all fall down!" he added a very creepy girlish giggle that turned into a malicious laugh. He kept mumbling to himself, talking to himself. Then, they were both removed of their blindfolds and thrown into a jail cell. Pako returned out of Katelyn's necklace,"hey! You disformed bastard! Let us out!" that didn't prove to be successful. Katelyn sighed and looked back at Pewdie, who was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically now. She froze, Pewdie was going insane.

"Pewdie?" she asked, unsure how he'd react. He didn't, he kept rolling on the floor like a maniac. She searched her pocket, finding the sanity potion she had accquired earlier, and grabbing Pewdie and pinning him down by pinning one of her knees on him to force the potion down.

"NO! DO NOT WANNTT!" He pushed her away, throwing her to a dark corner. She lunged toward him again, this time he grabbed her arm to get her away, but not before he could push her away did he swallow the liquid. He shook his head,"whoa, what the f-ck happened there?" Pewdie said.

"You lost your sanity, guess that torch's programming didn't count for a lantern," Katelyn replied, she was still sitting on him and a moment of awkward silence passed after she made no hesitation to get off. She handed him the sanity potion to keep sipping on.

"How are you feeling now, Pewdie?" Katelyn asked. He turned his head towards her," my head feels a lot better." she sighed,"that's good."

"So where are we in the story?" Pewdiepie asked.

"The story isn't supposed to go like this, something's gone wrong," she explained, her voice growing worried.

"And its supposed to go with us being teleported here?" Pewdie said with a smirk. Katelyn smirked at him,"that part wasn't supposed to happen at all!" Pewdie chuckled.

"Remember Pewdie, this custom story can't win- no matter what the scary level," Katelyn switched back to seriousness.

"I know I know jeez how do we bust out of here?" Pewdie asked. They both got up and walked toward the door. Pewdie gripped the bars to the cell door and shook it. The bars didn't budge and he sighed. Katelyn tried to look to each side to see as far as she could. There weren't any bro monsters and with that she turned and quickly pushed the bed to the side, uncovering a hollow needle under it. Pewdie stared in awe, watching her as she jammed the needle into the lock on the other side of the door. After a few minutes of suspense and aggravation, there was a satisfying "click" as the door opened. Katelyn pushed it open the rest of the way, Pewdiepie following at her heels. The dungeon had torches between each jail cell and was lit all the way, at the end was stairs that could've been the way out. They both headed towards the stairs, Paranoia having the best of them. Having them both jump at every mouse squeak and dripping of water.

"Don't worry Pewdie, we're almost there," Katelyn whispered reassuringly, Pewdie had started shaking and she couldn't blame him. Right then anything could've popped up and kill them both either by heart attack or fatally wounding them. They finally reached the stairs, Katelyn grabbed the hand rail and led the way up the stairs. Being extremely cautious as to not make to much of a sound going up. They reached the top and immediately, the doors that seperated the stairs and the room slammed shut by themselves. Pewdie started to hyperventilate again, Katelyn stood there rigid as a statue. There was a malicious laugh that rang out from the darkness and all at once the chandelier above them lit up, shedding light on the barrels and the bro monsters.

"So, thought you'd try to escape did you?" The barrel said, mocking them. Katelyn clenched her teeth and her fists, the fear turning into fury in an instant.

"Fucking Barrel!" Pewdie and Katelyn said at the same time. Leading the four enemies to laugh at the two.

"Oh, I know the swede, but who's the girl?" the bro asked. The light reflected off the Barrel's sunglasses,"she's the creator of this story and that stupid statue's sister." Katelyn's eyes widened,"how did YOU know of all things?" she demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you, now to begin with what we kidnapped you for," the Barrel said. Katelyn charged for the Barrel, yelling as she did, but she was caught on both arms by the bro's human hands. One of the bros let her go and went for Pewdie. Pewdie was frozen in fear, he tried to run but he couldn't find the will to bolt for the door behind the barrel. If he could, he could find Stephano and Marzia, and then save Katelyn. He was thrown over the bro's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Damnit you Barrel!" Pewdie yelled, his frustration growing to an ultimate high. The Barrel just chuckled at both of their attempts to escape.

"Give up you stupid fools," the Barrel said, it's voice taking a sly turn to it,"now I bet you're wondering why we have captured you." Pewdie and Katelyn both glared at the Barrel. Ignoring their scowls the Barrel continued," you see, we need you both to summon a demon, that way we can kill off Stephano and nothing will stop us from taking over the world!" the Barrel let out a tremendously loud guffaw, as well as the bro's laughter that joined in. The trio of bad guys took the two hostages outside, the Barrel being carried by the bro monster carrying Katelyn. The bro monster carrying Pewdie slamming the door behind them as they left for outside. Waiting out there for them was a circle with a pentagram in it. A small boulder in the center with a small bowl upon it, and several candles fixated along the circumference of the circle. Both of the bros started working on tying both Pewdie and Katelyn to each side of the boulder.

With Stephano and Marzia

"Come on Cutie! We gotta hurry!" Stephano urged, half dragging the exhausted Cutiepie. They were flying down the stairs and into a dungeon when Marzia tripped and dragged them both down.

"I'm... Sorry... Stephano... I can't... run anymore," Marzia managed to say panting heavily, she was on her hands and knees with her head bowed, katana under her right palm. Behind them, A small group of bros appeared, surrounding them both in a circle. Cutiepie looked up st them with total shock filling her entire body. Stephano brought out his dagger with a small movement of his wrist.

"Shit, we don't have the time for this," Stephano complained, taking a step back to gaurd Marzia. She slowly stood up, back to back with Stephano. Shakingly, she pointed the katana outwards in both hands in front of her.

"Cutiepie, just bail- I'll join you soon just get to cover," Stephano murmured, she shook her head,"no, you already done enough for us, it's time to pay back for all you've done so far!" Stephano growled, she was very stubborn when it came to life or death situations. A bro lunged for Stephano, he moved to the side, slicing the bro's head off like butter. Blood spattered everywhere, another monster jumped the duo, wanting to get its revenge for its comrade. Cutiepie swung the katana at the newfound attacker and made contact, splitting the bro open vertically in his torso. Insides flying out of it as it crash landed from the bro's flight. Stephano took on two at a time, Marzia keeping her back at his. Only leaving each other's backs to kill off another bro that tried their odds against the two. Both Cutiepie and Stephano returned to each other, backs still facing one another. They were out of energy already, wasting it all on what they had fought, but there were so many more.

"What do we do Stephano?" Cutiepie said desperately, the monster brigade closing in on them.

"I-I don't know Cutiepie," Stephano replied, not turning to look her in the face. Just then, there was a rumble and the bro monsters quickly retreated back into the shadows. Without a second thought both of them ran for the door that led outside. They were met with a green fire that was outside in the field next to the house.

"Pewdie!" Cutiepie screamed.

"Katelyn!" Stephano cried; the pair they had been looking for were out in the middle of it all. They bolted quickly for the barrel's set up.

Back with Pewdie and Katelyn

"NO! How did that stupid statue find us?!" the Barrel said enraged with the sight of Stephano and Marzia running to save their friends.

"Ha! Stupid barrel! Thought you could get us that easily?!" Katelyn yelled, confidence ringing in her voice . The Barrel growled,"well what are you waiting for you blubbering idiot?! Cut their palms and mix their blood!" it yelled at the pair of bro monsters. Imediately, the two grabbed Katelyn's left hand and Pewdie's right hand. Pewdie cried out in pain as well as Katelyn when the bro's abnormally long fingernail cut a curved line into their palms.

"BARREL! Don't touch them!" Stephano bellowed from halfway down the field.

"Stephano!" Katelyn and Pewdie said simultaneously, even more joy filling their voices. The bro monster's took each of their hands they had cut and were about to press them together. Pewdie resisted and managed to pull his hand away, only for it to be grabbed and forced again towards Katelyn's.

"NO!" Pako emerged and held out his arms and legs and wedged himself between their hands. This only made the bro's growl in frustration and to use more force.

"Pako! Move or you'll be squished!" Katelyn screamed. Pako did a facepalm for not remembering sooner, and with a flash of light he was teenager size, his leg taking the place of where his whole body was.

"You messed with the wrong pendulum buddy," he growled. He released his own sword, making the bros back up right into Stephano's dagger and Marzia's katana. They both wore the same smirk, daring the barrel to make a move.

"NO, NO, NO!" the Barrel yelled, angered by its plan being thwarted.

"Pay back mother fucker, this is what you get for touching my sister and my bro!" Stephano slammed his foot into the barrel. Where it ended up on it side and rolling a little after catching a rock not to far away. Stephano went to the side of the rock and cut the bindings, freeing his little sister and Pewdie. Marzia hugged the life out of Pewdie.

"I thought you were a goner Felix!" she cried.

"No way, I mean you and Stephano saved us I knew you would," Pewdie said hugging Cutiepie back. Stephano chuckled, he gave Katelyn a noogie and side hugged her.

"Thanks for the save big bro, that was pretty close," Katelyn sighed.

" Yeah, hows the hand?" he asked looking down at her. She showed him her palm, a thin line along one of the creases in her hand. Blood trickled out of it. She clenched her fist,"it just stings that's all," Marzia had then allowed Pewdie up from the ground after her death hug.

"Pewdie! You better warn me next time your custom story is bugged!" Marzia teased, folding her arms. Pewdie laughed and then looked toward Stephano,"that still doesn't explain how we get out." All eyes were turned on Katelyn.

"What? My custom story ends when you complete this one thing and," she thought for a moment, trying to memorize her story,"you have to go back inside, find the ingredients and mix them up to melt this goo- I can't remember anything else sorry," she frowned, upset that she couldn't help them escape.

"Don't worry Katelyn, we'll figure it out," Pewdie said he held out his hand for a high-five. Katelyn high-fived as hard as she could, both of them cringing after the sting. They both stared in horror right as the barrel rolled the bowl underneath their hand where a single drop of their mixed blood landed. There was a huge rumble and the flames of the candles grew to enormous sizes. A flash of green and lightning appeared from no where. The four of them (Pako had returned to the necklace) were thrown back a good 15 feet. There over the thunderous sound and the barrel's laughs came a giant roar, and standing where the rock that Pewdie and Katelyn had been standing was now a giant demon, its fur black as night, horns that curled up towered his head, giant toned muscles on his arms,legs, and torso.

"PEWDIE! KATELYN! YOU FUCKING MORONS!" Stephano screamed, both of them pulling their hands away and stared up at the beast. Marzia let out a high-pitched scream,Pewdie turned pale and Katelyn became speechless. Then, the demon took a step forward its

foot (well hoof) making promise of crushing them all. Stephano, the only one in the real world at that time grabbed all of their hands and yanked them away from the giant hoofs implant. They all came back into reality and began to run for their lives.

"Pewdie!" Marzia cried out, he kept pushing her ahead of him. Then the giant hand reached down for them both.

"Pewdie! Marzia!" Katelyn screamed, lunging towards them and pushing them out-of-the-way. The demon's hand missing the trio, Katelyn stabbed at the giant hand in retaliation. The beast howling in response and pulled its hand up with Katelyn hanging on by her katana.

"Damnit!" Katelyn screamed, her toes dangling in the air. She had the katana's handle in a death grip as to keep her from falling to her death.

"Hold on Katelyn!" Stephano called, the demon watched as the gold human ran with great speed towards the monster with nothing but a golden dagger. The other hand slamming down, barely missing Stephano. He hopped onto the back of the hand and began to run up the arm to get to the other arm. The demon tried shaking him off but nothing seemed to really work to make it more difficult (than it already was) for Stephano. Stephano reached the shoulder and impaled the beast's shoulder to pull himself up on top of its shoulder.

"Stephano! Look out!" Katelyn called, the hand she was clinging desperately to came to brush him off. Without wasting a moment Stephano started slicing at the monster's head, causing it to roar even louder in anguish. Katelyn managed to free the katana from the hand and stood up as it came up right up to Stephano. She jumped for the shoulder, missing by an inch. She felt herself plummeting but Stephano caught her arms and pulled her up. She handed Stephano her katana as fast as she could.

"Hold on Katelyn!" Stephano yelled taking the katana into his hand. Then in a flash there was another demon howl and then the clawed hand came. Katelyn opened her eyes from the noise of the demon to the sound of her brother. Her face turned pale as a bed sheet. Stephano stood there cringing as the katana he was holding pierced through the skull and into the demon's brain. He looked back towards Katelyn, with a smile of triumph upon his face. The giant demon collapsed in one quick second, leaving Katelyn and Stephano suspended in the air for a second and then plummeting toward the ground. Stephano grabbed around his little sister's shoulders and pulled her closer into a hug. They both did a roll in the air and landed on the demon's stomach, which provided for a softer landing. Katelyn sat up and rapidly turned her attention towards Stephano, who was lying on his back.

"Stephano- oh shii-" she couldn't finish the sentence. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at her pitifully, his golden clothing had a deep red spot staining them around his stomach where there was a deep wound. She craned over him, staring at the wound horrified.

"Stephano- oh! Nooo Stephano!" Pewdie exclaimed dashing towards his friend, tears forming in his eyes. Marzia folded her arms and fell on her knees next to Katelyn.

"What happened?!" Marzia exclaimed, she quickly ripped off one of her sleeves of her sweater and tried to press down on the giant cut. Stephano grimaced at the pressure but quickly explained," one of that things claws caught me, it was barely in its eyes but in mine it was a catch," he shut his eyes tightly, Katelyn managed to rip off the legs of the jeans she was wearing and Pewdie did the same. Marzia took off the sweater sleeve and pressed down the inside of the jean legs. Marzia looked up at them both," do you have the ladananum?" Pewdie shook his head sadly," when the bro captured us they shattered it." Marzia bit her lip and looked back towards Stephano, all of them wearing the same worried expression. He swallowed hard and closed opened his eyes,"I'm sorry Pewdie, Katelyn, and Marzia but I don't think I'll be able to bounce back," Katelyn shook her head in disbelief, trying hard not to scream in anger or burat out in tears.

Pewdie clenched his fists,"this is me and Katelyn's fault Stephano I'm so sorry bro."

"I am also terribly sorry Stephano," Katelyn looked down at him. She looked down at her necklace right as it glowed a radiant light, and then like a cannon shot, the light shot from her necklace. Throwing Katelyn backwards onto her back. Pako appeared in front of them in a state of panic," Hold up! I can save him-hopefully, but I can try!" Katelyn smile hopefully and hugged the life out of her pendulum entity.

"Pako! You are amazing!" she cried, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Well thanks Katelyn, but I have to turn him back into a statue right away," Pako said, gently pushing her back. He thrusted his hands in front of him towards Stephano and tensed up, summoning all the spiritual energy he had left. His hands started glowing the familiar light and yet another blinding flash forced Marzia, Katelyn, and Pewdie back onto their backs. They all sat up at the same time, and laying there next to an exhausted Pako was the little golden statue himself.

"Whoa! Little bug! Y-you saved me!" Stephano said, suprise ringing through his voice. Pako smiled fatigued," yeah, but that took a lot out of me," little flecks of light were starting to fly away from him. Then, he disappeared into them where they all were absorbed back into Katelyn's necklace. Pewdie picked up Stephano and hugged the smaller version of his best friend. Marzia hugged around Pewdie's shoulders and buried her face into his shoulder, smiling joyfully. Katelyn felt herself smile again as Pewdie wrapped an arm around her and returned her hug.

"So what now? Aren't we supposed to get out of here?" Pewdie said. Katelyn nodded, unsure in what should be done. she turned back towards the mansion.

"Perhaps we should-" she was interrupted by Pewdie's appearance.

"Katelyn, are you ok? You look paler," Marzia said, voice full of concern. Katelyn reached to grab Pewdie's arm, but when she did her hand looked just as transparent as he did and her hand went through him.

"You guys, we're heading towards home!" Katelyn said, both excitement and disappointment in her voice. Pewdie and Marzia waved good-bye to their new friend as they quickly put Stephano down on the ground. Everything went bright for a second, dark the next.

Katelyn awoke with a start, she was sitting in front of her computer which had turned off.

"Huh, must've fallen asleep or something," she said, rubbing her head. She gave her pendulum a mini hug and put him down on her desk and she left for the hallway. Not remembering anything that had just happened...

Pewdie opened his eyes, he was sitting in his chair and Marzia was all he way back in their room. He walked in and knocked gently, waking her up.

"How long have I been asleep Marzia?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. She shrugged,"I'm sorry Felix, I fell asleep too so I don't know," he shrugged and then sat on the foot of the bed on her side.

"I had the strangest dream I think in a while," he finally said to her. She tilted her head," so did I, I was in a video game," Pewdie looked over at her and chuckled," that was mine too, the problem is that I don't remember anything from it at all. She shrugged,"maybe you'll have it again one day." he looked over towards the window.

"Yeah, maybe one day our paths will cross." he said, closing his eyes and curling up next to Cutiepie.


End file.
